Metro Beyond
by DoveLight02
Summary: This is a crossover story of Metro 2033, it follows, not the tale of Artyom, but of a Ranger by the name of Kalain. In the story, the main plot will be focused on finding out who and what this Entity Jeremiah (Aiden) is and find out what had caused it to attach itself to Kalain. Enjoy, also, reader discretion is advised, there will be some, iffy, parts in this story... Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

Chapter 1 - Intro

"Yes yes, I know, the Surface is dangerous." A young man walked in the snow, the soft crunch of his boots muffled by the cold frigid wind. He was armed with an Ak, the gun itself scratched and rusted in some parts. But it still shoots. He breathed heavily, the Gas mask muffling his breaths. He walked his eyes scanning for anything. He was a Ranger of the Order down in the Metro. His blue eyes looked as cold as ice. "I'm fine Jeremiah, just a bit cold.." The man seemed to be talking to nothing as he approached a ruined building. "Could you do me a favor and scout around that building?" A sound like a soft growling replied. "Thanks, Jeremiah…" The man moved up closer to the building, Jeremiah letting out a soft sound. "Yeah, Nosasalies terrifying beasts…" The wastes of Moscow Russia where extremely dangerous, after the nuclear missiles rained down the world was plunged into a wintery sleep. The atmosphere unable to be breathed without a gas mask.

The man crawled in through a window, quietly. He spotted three of the beasts, muscular, armed with teeth and claws they resembled lions but without the fur they crawled on four legs, their breath fogging in the cold... But they were still killable... The man took a breath, his hands gripping his Ak fiercely. "Alright… here we go… you and me Jeremiah…" The man stood upright swiftly, His finger moving straight for the trigger, RAPT TATA TATA TATA! The bullets impaled themselves into the flesh of the mutants. One down, two, then "Oh SHIT!" the third creature pounced on the man, it ripped his gas mask off. The man was in trouble, the beast only being held back his own hands. "JEREMIAH!" the entity known as Jeremiah hit an old chair towards the mutant, the chair shattering loudly as the creature howls. "S-shit.. *Cough* J-Jeremiah… T-try *cough cough* something… el~" The entity soon finds a large rock, the stone flying half-heartedly towards the beast. It hits it with a loud SNAP! Of breaking bones. The Mutant falls dead. "M...my m..ask. J..J.."

The sun shone brightly, birds chirped loudly as the sound of cars and people talking filled the air. A small child stood up, the jacket he had on was a small down jacket, it had dinosaurs on the soft plush pillows. "Mama! I want to go play with the other children!"

"Now now, you know you need to get to school."

"But mama!"

"That's enough Kalain!"

"Yes, mama…"

"We can play with the others later, after school, okay?"

"Yes mama.." The small child walked with his mother, they were headed for the car, it was a tan sedan, its windows clear, but dirty. The child turned around he saw the large apartment building. It was his home, the only home he had known for about eight years. As he walked, small rocks and stones would move around that seemed impossible for him to reach without dropping his mother's hand. The child walked and when they got to the car it shook like something hit it, his mother seemed unphased by the experience, only a slight tiredness in her young eyes. "Jeremiah, don't do that, you'll break it and then I can't get to school. Or get back!" the entity stopped messing with things, there was no reply. His mother finally reacted… Not bad, just slightly surprised. Like she was already used to it.

Kalain awoke his cracked mask next to him. "J… Jeremiah.. *cough*" He slowly came to, his vision dark, clouded and his lungs screaming out in agony. He thought to Jeremiah: _**Jeremiah, I need a new mask… soon…**_ The entity scoured the building, finding only a small box. It opened it with a loud BANG! The dusty mask lying on the bottom of the metal box on the wall next to a spare filter. _**Thanks… Jeremiah**_ Kalain struggled to get to his feet, an immense pain in his head and shoulder and a warm trickle coming from the same shoulder. He walked, trying to get to the mask… "J-Jeremiah. Please… help." Kalain coughed loudly, almost wheezing, the cold air biting his face. Kalain rushed towards the open metal box clawing for every second of life. The howl of a passing Nosalies fills the room, "*cough gasp* Blyat... " He trips, his wounded shoulder hitting the concrete "*COUGH COUGH*" A Nosalies ran towards him Kalain pulled out his revolver, BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The Nosalis falls down dead, Kalain's ears rung painfully but he carried on. "I... Need to... Get... to... The... *Cough cough cough…*"

Kalain gets up, his shoulder bleeding badly now the scent of blood driving the mutants to him. "Two shots…" He runs, finally reaching the mask. The mask was slightly cracked but not completely crushed. He puts the new mask on, he coughs and wheezes but he begins to breathe normally again.. Kalain looks back to the hallway he just ran through, his AK sitting at the other end of the decrepit, cracked, and grey hallway. He wipes the dust from the mask his blood-soaked glove leaving a smear of blood over the mask. He prepared to sprint towards his AK so that he would stand a small chance against the horde of oncoming mutants. He lifted up his worn out revolver, the wooden grip faded with sweat and scratched from years and years of use and circulation. Opening the chamber Kalain quickly reloads the weapon, 6 shots and 12 left. "COME ON!" He set off the force of his footfalls cracking the weakened tiles of the hallway. He ran past large windows, snow, and ice blasting him as he ran. But that didn't stop the Nosalises.

6 shots rang out, bullets flew into the growing crowd of Nosalies killing only 2 and injuring the other four. "CYKA!" He quickly reloaded as he ran, firing 6 more shots into the pack. He ran and ran his legs and crashing down onto the tiling. He sprinted, every step sending a shock wave of pain from his shoulder throughout his body. Every second, coming close to death and life at the same time. He passes by a window, the wind clawing at his skin. His jacket blowing at the edges of his vest, bags of bullets jingled with his steps. A loud roar echoed throughout the building. "Demon… Shit!" He tried to run faster, but it was too late. Before he could react and shoot the giant, scaled, red dragon-esque mutant, he was grabbed up in its talons. "AH! OH BLYAT!" He was thrown around, the sound of breaking bones filling his ears and extreme pain filling his body. "JEREMIAH! KILL IT AGH!" Jeremiah had to act fast, or Kalain would die. The entity began to choke the demon, its loud roars slowly growing quieter as the air was choked out of mutant flapped its wings three times running into a pillar and letting go of Kalain sending him to the edge of the window. Which wouldn't be too much of a problem, if he wasn't 5 stories off the ground on this side of the building. His gloved hands struggling to grab onto anything to prevent his demise. His hands still slick with blood made it hard for him to grab onto anything. His hand found a piece of rebar to grasp onto, the momentum continued over and his chest slammed into the concrete.

He hung on for dear life, blood dripping slowly down his arms. He attempted to pull himself up, wincing loudly he tried to climb using the jutting out rebar. Concrete dust fell onto his mask, the white dust sticking to the smeared blood on the mask. The Demon bolted out from the window, the sudden appearance of the beast making Kalain lose the grip of the rebar, with only one hand he winced and then the rebar began shifting. "Ya nikogda ne pluchayu pereryv?" He again tried to pull himself up, returning his other hand to the rebar. He pulls himself up, the concrete giving out under the weight of him and his gear. The rebar crunches the concrete, Kalain quickly grabbing onto a slab of concrete as the rebar finally comes out and plummets down to the ground. He uses his free hand to grab over his other hand moving across the window. He comes to a mess of rebar and uses them to pull himself up strenuously.

He finally got himself up, his shoulder gash still bleeding. "Well… Jeremiah. This is probably it…" A low growling replied to him "I... take... it... back, the surface is a cyka… ugh.." Kalain grabbed his injured shoulder the blood steaming from the cold. Jeremiah floated around Kalain, it being worried and scared. "I-I'll be fine... Jeremiah… Don't be so… Ugh… Nervous…" Kalain reached for his Ak, the gun's cold and worn metal sticking to the warm blood on his gloves. He took out the magazine, "12 shots…" He put the magazine back into the weapon. His hands shook, mostly from the loss of blood, but there was fear, and Jeremiah sensed it, just like he had sensed it several years ago. _6 years ago_ The tunnels were dark, damp, and cold. It had been 10 years since the missiles rained down upon Moscow… Kalain was only 18, and eager to join the Rangers. He was close to Polis Station from his own station, though he had to cross bandit territory to get there. Though he wasn't scared, he had Jeremiah, the best help one could wish for in the Metro.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Metro Bends to no Man

Chapter 2 - The Metro Bends to No Man

"Kalain… Are you sure you want to put yourself through this?"

"Yes, father…" Kalain's young voice replied with a sincere and serious tone. His ice-cold eyes with a determined look in them. "Why do you want to waste your life like this?"

"Haven't you already figured that out, dad? I want to see the sunlight again, breath fresh air again, and I want you to be there with me when I do…" His father, somewhat resembling him, A tall man with a strong build, though his eyes resembled that of a hazelnut or the color of rust on an old metal pipe, and his hair a blonde. Kalain's room was small, only having room for a small bed and a table. His old photos push-pinned into the soft wooden wall, the dampness rusting the points of the pins. The pictures were old ones of his mother and father together, her eyes where the deep blue, and her hair black as night, he thought he looked much more like his mother. His father sighed and walked over to the wall of pictures, he took one in his hand and looked down on it somberly. "You're just like your mother… you know? She would be the first one to sign up for the Order... if she hadn't…" He clenched a fist, "Its all my fault… isn't? You're leaving to get revenge for her death… While I'm here moping about…"

"Dad… I'm going to make sure her death wasn't in vain, she died saving someone so they could go back home… to the surface…"

Kalain gets his gear together at the small market at their station, everyone knew each other and people were disappointed but glad at Kalain leaving. "Who else with your aim is going to protect us?"

"Be careful out there Kalain, I heard there are things on the surface no matter how good you shoot, can't be killed." Kalain felt heavier now with all his newly acquired gear... Jeremiah hits a can from out of the bottom of a box. "Jeremiah, I thought I told you not in public, people might begin to suspect things that wouldn't be good for the both of us." He stopped, the jingle of bullets clanging together in a bag and the sound of Kalain's breathing is all is heard "Thanks, Jeremiah…" He soon arrived home to say goodbye his dad, the place he had known and loved for so long was about to be gone for who knows long, It was a worrying thought. "Dad… I'm going to leave soon…" Kalain's dad walks out of his own room, his eyes puffy from crying. He put his hands on Kalain's shoulders. His eyes filled with pride and admiration,"Son. I'm so proud of you…"

"Thanks...Dad." Kalain felt sad, his blue eyes soft now staring deep into his father's eyes. "You better be going son."

"Goodbye, I'll try to visit as soon as I can." His father smiled warmly. Though his smile vanished… "Kalain, wait.."

"What's wrong?" His father's voice went serious like he hadn't been crying. "Remember one thing… The Metro Bends to no Man's Will, Don't try to bend it to your's…"

 _ **Good thing there's something that's no man with me**_ He looked up, somehow finding the entity following him around. It gave a small sound… "What about Jeremiah's will?" he whispered to himself as he walked out of his home station onto the train to Polis. He felt the entity's feelings. Jeremiah was sad, someone who was close to him was gone, though, Jeremiah didn't know who.

He was mostly alone on the train, only two others rode along with him. He barely knew them, they looked elderly and worn, but they seemed pretty cheerful. The rail car clunked as Kalain drove it, the handle going up and down squeaking loudly and echoing in the tunnels. A dark mist begins to cloud around them, the single lamp growing dimmer… "What's going on?" one of the passengers spoke up, "I don't know, but be prepared…" Kalain replied, his hand moving to his revolver. "Shh..sh…" They passed through the cloud, on the other side the two appearing unharmed. "What the hell was that?" one of the passengers asked. Kalain didn't know but he made a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. He looked back to see what seemed to be his mother, her face twisted and bloodied. He wiped his eyes, and looked back, to see she was gone. "What the Hell, is that stuff radioactive?" He then turned back around and jumped. His mother's twisted face stares into his soul, her eyes dead and hot an evil grin on her face. "W-what the fu~" Before he could pull his revolver out he was sent over the edge of the railcar, in a moment of terror he looked into his mother's eyes once more before being met with the hard, cold, and damp ground, then… Black… "KALAIN! OH SHIT! STOP THE DAMNED RAILCAR!"

"Kalain…" his name, it seemed distant. All he could feel was his head pounding and blood running down his forehead. "Kalain… KALAIN!" it was louder now, then gunshots "Fuck! Wake up!" Kalain opened his eyes, "Gods have been favorable, get up! Davai Davai!" Watchmen… Rat-Like creatures with fangs that are as disgusting as their predecessors, rats. Kalain reacted quickly, his hand reaching for his revolver, but finding broken glass… his mask shattered. "Blyat.." He pulled his weapon up, the hammer going back with a _Click-cl-click_ BANG! BANG! Two bullets fly the two hitting one of the creatures in the chest and the other bullet in the head, it tries to let out a mournful howl but is only able to let out somewhat of a bark before it falls dead. They scamper on four legs, their partially furred bodies being filled with bullets. "Kalain, Catch!" one of the elderly passengers throw him a Bastard Gun, a crudely made, but effective submachine gun. Kalain hits the partially empty side magazine out of the weapon, he then slides another one in, the weapon feeling unnaturally hot after having half a clip shot through it.

He stood up, his head feeling dizzy, and her face in his mind every time he blinked. Now after being in front of him, he noticed something… That wasn't his mother. Her eyes weren't blue like his, and her hair was a dirty blonde instead of Jet black. He came back to reality as soon as a Watchman was about to pounce on him, he took the Bastard Gun and emptied a whole entire magazine into the creature. A loud hissing sound replied in protest to the strenuous firing. "Blyat! Stupid fucking gun!" Kalain cursed out the gun, its metal body steaming in the cool damp tunnel. He slams his fist down on the weapon. The steam begins to dissipate. He loaded another magazine, this was his last one, he had to make it count. "Davai Kalain! For the Order! Hah!" Kalain didn't laugh, that stone cutting seriousness returning to his icy eyes. He was lost in thought. If that wasn't his mother… Then… "Jeremiah? Was that~?"


End file.
